Help
by Klainefreak001
Summary: Kurt, the Avatar, has been caught in a very dangerous situation and he doesn't know how to get out. Can a new fire bending friend named Blaine help him? Avatar:air bender/ Glee
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry the hell up," Kurt yells frantically as he ushers young children out the door and to a silver Tahoe. He throws open the door and starts shoving the kids in the back seat.

Once all the kids were in the back he slammed the door shut, turned to yell at the middle aged women still in the house only to have a firm hand grab a chunk of his hair and another hand in a choke position.

"Trying to run, pretty boy?" A voice taunted him while the hand gripped him tighter and Kurt let out a muffled whimper. "Get the fuck in the car." The voice hissed at him as the choke hold disappeared. "Try to run and I'll shoot the bitch inside."

Kurt nods as he lets out a shaky breathe and climbs into the passenger side and the man gets into the driver seat. The hand reappears on his head, gripping his hair and making him face the captor.

Kurt took a moment to see which one they sent this time, only to see a familiar face smirking back at him.

Muscles blushing out of the black wife beater and dark washed jeans covering his lower half. Brown eyes stare at you and the golden brown hair almost reaches his eyes.

Kurt's head was yanked so his ear was close enough to the cAptors mouth that he could feel warm breath on his ear and his body stiffened.

"Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to come to the hotel with my friends and I so we can pick up a few more less important people and were going to meet the big boss." The thug spits harshly into his ear.

Kurt lets out a strangled okay and the man smashes Kurt's head into his crotch and Kurt can feel the mans half hard dick.

He struggles to get away but the man forces Kurt's head down so he can't breathe and grinds his pelvis into the said boys face.

"And if you don't cooperate, I'll make sure your punished."

In the blink of an eye the driver door opens and the hand lets go of Kurt in surprise. Kurt looks over and sees Tammy knocking the man out of the car and jumping in.

"When I tell you to hurry th fuck up, I mean hurry the fuck up." Kurt says as he locks the door as soon as Tammy slams the door and releases the breath he's been holding.

"Sorry, I had to get the keys," she says as she starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

They speed down the bypass and slow when they think they lost the crook.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Tammy looks at Kurt for a moment before returning her eyes to the road.

"A guy from one of my college classes last year. Guess he didn't want to manage businesses and Sebastian picked him up." Kurt said as he looked down the road and spotted a gas station, "Pull in there for a couple minutes."

The car was just about to pull away from the quick stop as Kurt's door was ripped open and a pair of hands threw him to the pavement and he yelled, "24601" to Tammy and she nodded and tore out of the area, leaving him behind with unknown persons.

Kurt lifted a hand to his hairline and felt something warm that was oozing from his head.

'Great.' He thought but was brought out of his trance by being tugged into a standing position to face a different man than earlier. The touch was light and Kurt whips out if the grip and runs quickly to a Motel 6 a couple of buildings away.

"God damnit." Kurt swears as he tries to open a back door to the building only to have it locked. He kicks the door and goes to turn and arms come around him and he tries to twist out of them only to be crushes by them and a voice whispers in his ear, "don't think so Hummel."

Kurt freezes at the Spanish accent and he knows he's in trouble. He tries one more time to twist out of the grip, and to have a sharp prod in his stomach. Looking down he sees a knife skimming his stomach.

"Don't think so. Not this time." The guy dressed in all black manhandles him to the other side of the building where about 20 other college students are being kept.

Kurt stumbled to the front of the crowd with the Spanish guy so he was face to face with the worst person he could think of and all he could think of was 'shit, I need out now.'

He was pushed to his knees and a hand grabbed a patch of his hair and he was faced with the same thug from earlier.

"You need to be punished, pretty boy." He smirked and ran his hand down Kurt's brow to his chin and gripped his chin.

"Not now Marcus. You'll have time later with the lady. Not that I see the appeal of Gay Face." A voice he was dreading to hear pipes up. "Boys, you know what to do."

Kurt looks up at Sebastian and sees him smirking and is paralyzed with fear and the last thing he feels is a sharp pinch in his arm and Marcus smiling evilly as he is released from the hold and drops to the ground.

"Good night, pretty boy."

* * *

**Hey again guys! I had this dream like 20 minutes ago and I thought it was pretty good- so here it is. I have some ideas as to where this is going but if you have a good plot, comment or message me and I'll incorporate it in here! Please comment and let me know your ideas!-Katara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is there anyone still interested in this story? If so, please message me or review and I'll start again but I'm only going to continue if people are interested because it's exhausting to write and beta if no one reads it. Review! :) -Lexi**


End file.
